The Key to heaven and hell
by pandemicwolf
Summary: Lucrezia Visconti is the daughter of a merchant and politician in late 15th century Rome. She is betrothed and she has her future planned out. However, one night she meets a man. PS: My native language is not English: Therefore, the language can be "flawed" at times.
1. Chapter 1: Rome 1492

1.

Rome 1492

I brushed quickly through my hair with my fingers. The rays of the sun lidt up the dust dancing in the room. I could hear the distant ring of bells from mass in basilica. The door opened

"Good morning sister! Would you like to take a walk in the garden with me?"

I turned around and answered, "It would be my pleasure, your excellence"

Mercurio's face turned red, almost so it matched his crimson cardinal cloak. I giggled; he just closed the door behind him.

I walked over to my dresser. Our servants had their day of today, and I had to dress myself. I found one of the plainer dresses I owned. A violet dress with a yellow under dress. I stepped inside it, and "hooked" it on my shoulders. The only real work was to lace it up on the front, and make shore that the large folds of fabric lay in a sensible fashion.

My hair. Three words; Messy, Vivid and Ungodly. My chambermaid had made it her lives mission to tame it, but to no avail. The only thing to do was to brush it, and pray to god that it would work with me for the day. My mother was the only one who could tame it to some degree. I brushed out my hair so it lay in lazy curls down my back. Lastly, I looked in the mirror. I saw a heart-shaped face encased in light olive skin, wide blue eyes, a medium sized mouth with a pink tint, and a nose (not to small, but not too big).

Off to the gardens then.

ᵯ

Mercurio walked with a dignity. A dignity he earned when he became cardinal. We were opposites. He had dark straight hair, brown eyes, and a Sicilian palette. Inherited by our mother. I got my look from our father's mother. We were close at heart, and was very much the same on the inside, despite our external differences. I admired him, and I liked to think that he admired me.

Mercurio gave me a grave look. I could see that this matter was serious and urgent. One could read it in his face, like a book. A little crease in between his eyes said words which Mercurio often didn't have the nerve to express.

"The conclave is starting tomorrow" he said with a serious voice.

I twisted my thumbs "Who are you going to vote for?"

"I think I'll vote for Cardinal Delle Rovere, He is a good man" Mercurio looked at the ground.

I smiled "Let's hope that the colleague decides as quickly as possible!"

Mercurio stopped and fondled the golden cross he wore around his neck, "Remember to be careful during the papal election! Rome goes to riot and ruin every time. Promise me that you'll be careful"

Moments like this made me both love and hate my brother. He was a mere six years older than I was with his 23 years. I took a hold of his hand, and kissed it, "I promise brother, I'll be careful."

I found myself amazed at his young age. He was at many times more responsible and smart than our older brothers Alfonso, Filippo, and Giorgio combined; and I admired him for it. I could not have asked for a better brother.

ᵯ

The night descended upon Rome at the first night of the Papal election. People in support of each papal candidate surrounded the Vatican. They roamed the streets, howling out the names of their preferred pope. Our villa was nicely screened from this spectacle. The villa was four stories high, and raged at the end of a small court yard covered in stone. The lowest floor contained our horses, and housed our guards. The second floor had the reception-hall, and the dining-hall. Third floor contained my father's and my stepmother's room, two of my brothers, and my two half-sisters. Fourth floor contained me. Our venetian styled villa housed many, and it was always room for more people.

I leaned against the window in my bedroom. I took of my necklace to study it. The necklace had been a gift of betrothal from Leonardo Medici. Leonardo belonged to the Medici family in Florence. A rich family, who had a talent in banking, especially for the Vatican. The necklace was in silver with a pendant divided in two. The first part of the pendant was an intricate braid of silver chains and pearls. The main pendant had a blue stone called Lapis Lazuli encased in a silver drop. Lapis Lazuli was a rare stone, with a rich blue colour. I loved that necklace. My and Leonardo's wedding was supposed to stand in Firenze in a month. I'm the last unmarried daughter after my father's first wife. My oldest sister; Mariella Alexandra married a duke in Milan, A Sforza. Nencia Ana, married Jesus, and took her vows in a convent outside of Rome. Which left me after our mother died after giving birth to me. Bella and Agnella, are respectively 7 and 8 years younger than me, and they're the offsprings of my father and my stepmother. As I thought of how my mother would react of my betrothal I lost the necklace. It fell out of the window, and I could hear it land down on the cobblestone out in the courtyard. I had to get it. Now! That necklace is so precious. I hope it didn't break!

I snuck down the stairs, luring the guards to think that I was a little light headed, and that I needed fresh air, and a walk ALONE!

The humid middeteranian air filled the courtyard. I started searching for my necklace. Then I saw it, the light from one of the torches lidt up the silver chain, it lay there near the shadows. To my joy, it wasn't broken, I grabbed it. Suddenly, a hand grabbed me around my neck, and pulled me into the shadows. A man's voice wheezed into my ear "Don't scream! Don't alert anyone!" The man turned me around. My gaze met a pair of deep dark brown eyes. He took a hold of my hair, and exposed my neck. I felt his lips tracing down my chin and neck "I would like nothing more than to take you, right here, right now! The man sniffed my hair "Can I mention that I have control over you in my letter to your cardinal brother? I know that you two have a strong relationship. And you would strongly recommend him to vote for Cardinal Rodrigo Borgia, am I right? I nodded careful. A knife's blade pressed against my neck. He tightened his grip around me "What's your name?" I swallowed "Lucrezia, Lucrezia Catarina, Sir" The sound of my name got his breath to change. The grip around my neck loosened. He let go of my hair, and let his fingers trace the line of my jaw. I whispered "What can I call you, sir?" He laughed "You don't need a name to call after me. I'll come when I choose to." He let go of me, and turned around. All I could see was the dark silhouette of a priest walking out of our courtyard. I grabbed my necklace, and got fast to my feet. Sleeping was hard after this minor "incident". Wonder if I am going to meet him again. It was something about him. He send out an aura, which drove me to him. I had to meet him again!


	2. Chapter 2: The Devil in Crimson

2.

The devil in Crimson

I felt as the last nights incident were all a dream. A strange, rather intriguing dream. I walked over to my mirror. My fingers traced the path where the man had traced his lips down my neck. My father came in through my door. He was a good man with kind brown eyes, and straight dark hair. "Are you well, Lucrezia?" He smiled at me. I nodded at him, and took a hold of my Medici necklace "I'm quite well father. I just had a sleepless night. Can you help me to put it on father?" Father advanced towards me, and fastened the necklace. He took a lock of my hair and started braiding it. My father was quite extraordinary in that fashion. He worked as a well-established merchant and politician. When my mother died, he had to take care of their kids for five years before he married again. He had learned many skills, such as braiding, dressing, and even to talk like a mother. He loosened the braid and started on another one "Leonardo Medici, your betrothed comes to visit in nine days. You're lucky who gets this chance to meet him before the wedding. Many brides doesn't meet their future husband before they walk up the aisle. Most brides also have to marry a man many times their age, You'll marry one only a year older than you. Leonardo isn't just at your own age, he's a gentleman. He's interested in art, literature, poetry and music. Signiore Medici is also skilled with the sword. I'm shore that you'll love him." Father finished the braid, and secured it with a hairpin. He gave me a light kiss on the cheek, and stroked my hair "You'll be a beautiful bride, Lucrezia."

I felt strangely touched by father's kindness. He was the father of nine, and he managed to spread love equally. Even though that five of his children had moved, two to convents, one married away, one living in Rome, and one in the military. I admired him for it. Both girls and boys had the same value in his eyes. He married of his girls to good husbands, whom they would love, and let the boys choose their own destiny. These virtues was a rare expense in Rome, or the rest of the medieval world for that matter. Father smiled at me "I'll go and welcome a few tradesmen from the middle-east." He exited through the door, and disappeared down the steps.

The thought of my own marriage got me to think about my eldest sister; Mariella. She married a man 13 years her superior, but she loved him anyway. They got three children in seven years, and they loved each, and every one of them. I hope that I will love Leonardo as much as she loves _ Sforza.

The night fell on Rome at the third day of the papal election. Once more, I found myself brushing my hair in the window. Then I could see something in the dim light in the entrance to the courtyard. The silhouette of a Priest. The priest from the night before. I was curious of this man with the deep eyes, and I just had to meet him again. I ran down to the courtyard. The silhouette disappeared out of the courtyard, and onto the street. Should I run after him? Maybe not… YES! I ran after him through the streets of Rome. He stopped at the Piazza de Navona. The silhouette walked over to the far south end of the Piazza. I was out of breath and breathed heavily "Why was you outside my window?"

The priest laughed, "You followed me all this way to ask me that?"

I took a step towards him, "Just answer me! Who are you?"

He turned around to reveal a face with masculine features encased in perfect olive skin. His hair flowed out from under his hat in dark brown curls, which ended right over his shoulders. His chin, covered in a spars dark facial hair, and I could guess that he maybe was 22 of age.

He smiled, revealing a row of perfect white teeth, "The devil in black".

A smile snuck over my face in the darkness, "A devil in the cloaks of a priest. Should I be afraid?"

The priest took a step towards me – his lean body was muscular, but he had smooth movements – he looked at my necklace, "You should be cautious at least. I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing. Actually" he laughed again, "I'm actually shore that I soon will be a devil in crimson. And maybe I will make official visits to your cardinal brother, and you."

I set up a smug smile "I'm betrothed to Leonardo Medici from Florence".

The devil in black took a step towards me "I hope that you'll stay in Rome".

I answered by taking another step towards him –we were only 40 cm apart – I studied his young yet masculine face, "My upcoming husband lives in Florence. Do you wish me to stay in Rome?"

"I'm a powerful man" he said nonchalantly, "What if a banker was much needed in the Vatican. I know that the Medici family are bankers of the highest order. What is to stop me in making place for a new banker in Rome?" He thrusted forward and kissed me passionately. His hands wandered down my back, and onto my back end. I tried to refuse, but he slit his tounge into my mouth, and kissed me inside my mouth. He stopped as suddenly as he had started, but did not let go of my waist. I looked up at him "What is your name devil?" He smirked, "call me the Bull".

The Bull left the Piazza in the shadows. I was once more on my own. The Bull, a remarkable nickname for an interesting man.

3.

The introduction of Cardinals.

The end of the conclave. White smoke flowed out from the chimney in the Vatican. The crowd outside of the papal palace whispered together of whom the new pope may be. Cardinal Sforza came out on the balcony in his crimson cloak "Welcome pope Alexander sixth of his name!" An old man came out on the balcony. He raised his hands and hymned something in Latin, which I could not make sense of because of the cheering crowd. A gentle voice behind me said "It's Rodrigo Borgia! Rodrigo Borgia is the new pope!" I turned around to see a familiar face.

A fair face with dark brown eyes, surrounded by a nuns veil. I squinted my eyes "Nencia?" The nun smiled at me "It sure is!" I ran towards her and hugged her.

"I thought you weren't going to get out of the convent before you lived under the vows in 10 years ".

"I was given a special deal to see the new pope, and it's only 2 years until my 10 year "holiday". I hear that you're betrothed to a Medici."

I smiled, but felt a pinch of guilt after the kiss I shared with the Bull last evening, "Can I confess today as usual?". Nencia looked at me with a questional look "Of course, there's priests in the churches at all times. And, I'll come to your wedding, see you there".

"Yes, thanks Nencia." I hugged her once more, and walked away. Shuffeling my way through the crowd. I reached the door to the basilica. There was not a lot of people inside the church, since everyone was outside watching the new pope. A dusin people was scattered in between the different alters in the church. There was a confession on both the right, and left side of the ship. Which should I go to?

I looked to my right, and decided to go left. The first confession booth was empty, so I entered. A priest opened the door to the other room, and sat down.

"I have come here to confess my sins, father." My lower lip trembled.

"What's your name my child?" the priest had a sturdy, yet familiar voice, "what's your name, and what may your sin be?"

I swallowed a couple of times, "My name is Lucrezia Catarina. I'm betrothed to another man, but another man kissed me passionately, and I enjoyed it."

I cast a look up on the pries, he gazed at me simountaniosly, and a set of deep brown eyes met mine. A pair of eyes surrounded by dark curly hair, only contained by the priest's hat. The priest bit his lip, "That's indeed a sin". I pulled my gaze back to the floor "I felt guilty for feeling thus for another man."

He exhaled heavily, "Pray each night for a week. More is not to be expected as penance for a kiss."

"Maybe the Bull should serve this penance as equal as me."

He let out a small laugh "Maybe you will meet him again, and then you can tell him yourself."

I leaned forward against the bars and whispered, "Can this good priest enlighten me about the bull?"

"This Bishop can't do so. But enlightenment comes to you if you come to the introduction of cardinals." The priest drew the cross in front of me mid-air while hymning "May the Passion of our Lord Jesus Christ, the intercession of the Blessed Virgin Mary and of all the saints, whatever good you do and suffering you endure heal your sins, help you to grow in holiness, and reward you with eternal life. Go in peace."

I felt a strange sensation of peace as the bishop exited the both. Maybe, my sins already were forgiven.

_**- 6 days later -**_

"Brother, can I attend the introduction of cardinals with you tomorrow?" I pulled my cutest smile towards him. Mercurio sighted, the crease between his eyes became visible, "I'll take you with me if you promise to behave, and if you're allowed by father to do so. My blessing to attend will not be enough. Fathers consent is crucial to be allowed." I nodded vigorously "I understand Mercurio, Thank you!"

I ran into the house. Father was usually in his office, or in the family altar at this hour. I ran to the altar in the eastern corner of the courtyard. The polished marble altar in the middle of the room casted the light around the sandstone room. A small room with room only for the family, and the closest servants. We gathered here every time disaster was upon us, or in difficult times. Mercurio used to be the one who used this the most, but he now had the Vatican to pray in. He could pray in the private altars in 's. I stood there in the door studying the marble alter. Vague memories flashed in my head. Memories of the weekly memorials we used to have for my mother. Father loved her much, but was all the love for her a political game. An alley, maybe.  
>A shadow suddenly blocked the light casted into the room from the door, "Lucrezia, what are you doing?". "Oh, I was looking for you father. I was wondering if it was possible for me to attend the introduction of cardinals, with Mercurio." Father smiled at me "Of course, it will be interesting for you, and you'll benefit of attending an important event in the church."<p>

"Thank you father!" I gave him a long hug. Only if he knew who had told me to attend this event.

The basilica was filled with people, choirs lined up behind the papal chair. Light beamed in through the class windows on the east side of the basilica. I fixed my dress; my dress had a pale golden colour, decorated with lace. The dress consisted of a lot of fabric. The abundance of fabric sent out a message of wealth and a womanly body. I was going to stand here for one to two hours, I hoped that the cardinals could kiss the ring of the pope as quickly as possible.

The pope raised from his seat "welcome the new cardinals of our holy mother church. These men are ready to spill their blood for the Christian faith, and will aid me in every matter with the rest of the colleague. Let the new servants of Saint Peter come forward!"

The door in the back opened, revealing a row of cardinals. They walked in one by one. The row was organised after age, the oldest was In front, the youngest in the back. And there I saw him. The Bull walked in the space second to the back. This was the first time where I saw him in daylight. He was even more handsome in the light. His curly hair fought against the restraints of the cardinal hat, and the olive colour of his skin was beautifully enhanced by the crimson coloured cloak. I was to know his name when he was announced by the holy father.

A girl came walking over to me, she had golden hair, fair skin, and sparkling blue eyes, "Who are you? If you mind me asking".

I smiled to her "I don't mind, My name is Lucrezia Catarina Visconti."

The girl sent me a big smile "my name is also Lucrezia! Lucrezia Borgia. I'm thirteen years old. How old are you?"

I shrugged "I'm seventeen years old"

"Are you married?" She gave me a curious look.

"I'm betrothed to a man. We're getting married in a month's time."

"How old is he?"

"We're almost at the same age. He's eighteen, maybe nineteen. Leonardo is rumoured to be very kind."

Lucrezia got a thoughtfull look "How did it fe-" she was interrupted by an older boy, "Excuse my sister, she's always so curious".

"I don't mind, but who are you really?"

His hazel eyes sparkeled, he then stroked a lock of his brown hair behind his ear, "I'm Giovanni Borgia, son of the pope, and Lucrezia's older brother. I'm also the future falconier of the papal army."

I gave him a polite smile, "I'm Lucrezia Catarina Visconti, daughter of Giovanni Visconti. It's a pleasure to meet you Giovanni."

He sent me a smirk "call me Juan. Giovanni is my Italian name, call me by my heritage" he looked at my hair like he never had seen red hair. Juan reached out for my hand and kissed it, "It's always a pleasure to meet a beautiful lady." I smiled to him, "thank you, Juan."

The pope started to announce each cardinal as they walked forward to kiss the papal shoe, and ring. "Cardinal Salvatore, Cardinal Pinochino, Cardinall delle Neca" and then I saw him " Cardinal Borgia" he bent forward to kiss the shoes, and the papal ring. The Holy Father smiled to him. Unbelievable! The bull, the devil in black was the pope's son!

Lucrezia and Juan turned towards me "That's our brother!" Lucrezia looked at him with love in his eyes. Juan on the other hand, had a look with nothing but disgust and despise. I could not comprehend that the bull was the pope's son. But one mystery remained; What was his full name, and why did he make contact with me?

- Later that night –

I took a walk down to Piazza Navona. I knew it was wrong of me to do this, but I wanted to meet him again. It was something about him which drew me towards him. He was so handsome, so masculine, so mysterious. I sat down by the church at the piazza. A silhouette emerged from the shadows. A man with a dark cloak came and stopped on the line between shadow and artificial light. I studied the silouette carefully, "The devil in Crimson?". The silhouette laughed, and he took of his hood of, revealing his curly hair "This devil is in disguise tonight. Don't you think is dangerous to go out here at night?"

I smiled, "Isn't it strange that you; Cardinal Borgia is out walking in incognito at the same place and time is I am?"

Borgia took a step closer to me "You got me there, Visconti. By the way; why is it against the rules to meet a betrothed woman in the dark of night? There are many cardinals who go to brothels in their crimson cloak."

I took a hold of his hand, "And may I ask what his excellence's name is?"

He tog a better grip around my hand, "You may, and my name is Cesare Borgia. I'm the eldest son of The Pope: Rodrigo Borgia. Call me Cesare."

"So, Cesare. Why do I have the pleasure of your company?"

"You're beautiful. Are you aware of your own beauty?" He stroked me over my cheek "I'm quite certain that you wish to say in Rome. Aren't you?" I nodded.

Cesare took another step closer, I could feel his breath in my neck, "You like this don't you. You are intrigued by this, but you don't want to admit it. Your thoughts are of your upcoming marriage with Leonardo Medic." He kissed my neck "But I don't want to corrupt you. Can we go somewhere we can speak in private?"

I regained my positure, "Of course, my excellence. Where should we go to?"

He pulled his hand back, "I have rooms at the Borgia Apartments in the Vatican."

I wandered off with him to the Borgia apartments.


	3. Chapter 3: The Borgia Apartments

4.

The Borgia Apartments

"

Follow me" Cesare gestured up a flight of stairs in grey stone. He lead me to a large reception hall. His little sister which I met in 's came running into the room, "Cesare! You're finally hom-" She looked right at me "Really, Cesare? Lucrezia Visconti? Oh well, Will she stay for supper?" I was about to say no, but Cesare interrupted me, "Of course she will!" He smiled at me. I faked a smile.

Supper with the Borgias was a rather blandt experience.

Rodrigo, Uhm… I mean the Holy Father started, "So, miss Visconti. I hear that you're betrothed. To whom? If I may ask."

I smiled, "I don't mind your asking. I'm betrothed to Leonardo Medici from Florence".

Rodrigo picked up a grape, and popped it into his mouth, "Isn't he a banker"

"My father was eager to make a good match for me. Especially since I'm the last child after his first wife."

Juan laughed "A good match?! I would cringe if I had to marry a womanly poet, and wannabe swordsman!" Cesare gave him a grave look.

Venozza, mother of Cesare, Juan and Lucrezia, took a hold of my hand "I'm sure that he's lovely." I smiled to her, she was a kind woman, who cared much about other's feelings. I've also heart that she used to be a Spanish curtsane before she became Rodrigo's wife, and mother to his children. But, she had the grace and beauty of a real lady.

Cesare dried of his mouth, "He's coming to visit her tomorrow. It's a part of the engagement. And father, did I mention that her older sister is married to one of the Princes of Milan? Her big brother is also married to a duchess in Naples."

Rodrigo looked up from his plate in wonder, "What's your sister's and brother's name, Lucrezia?"

I shrugged, "My sister's name is Mariella Alexandra princess of Milan. My brother's name is Filippo Trevulzio Visconti, High Constable in Prince Alfonso of Milan's army."

Juan looked up at his father with a sparkle in his eye, both of them nodded and continued eating.

The rest of the supper was eaten in silence. It was only Venozza and Lucrezia who tried to make conversation; the weather, other cardinals, the situation of the poor, even fashion.

Cesare excused us, and we left the table. He took me out to the gardens, and he stopped at a fountain, "What do you think of me Lucrezia?"

"Cesare, There's something about you which draws me to you. You're magnetic"

He smiled, "You're so beautiful. I have never seen such unusual beauty before" He reached for, and took a hold of my hand, "But unlike many other men, I see you as both a beauty, and a possible alley."

I became curious, "How can I be an alley? I'm just a seventeen year old girl."

Cesare laughed at my remark, "Women in general are such good alleys since they have hidden skills. They also have a lot of power over their fathers or husbands. A strength of a man comes through his wife."

He picked up a white rose. The whiteness shone bright in the darkness, "The best way to demonstrate a woman's power and influence is by looking at a rose. Many people get blinded by it's beauty, and a flawless surface. A rose looks fragile, and it has many health benefits, or as I like to call it: Hidden talents. Many is so blinded by the rose's beauty and fragile appearance, so they grip around it, only to discover the thorns, which hurts them. The Rose only hurts the ones who aren't careful. I admire the rose for the ability to hurt the ones who underestimate this beautiful flower." He gave me the rose.

I looked at the white flower in my hands, "How could I possibly hurt someone?"

Cesare took a hold around my hands, which capsuled the rose, "You're smart. Smarter than anyone give you the credit for. And now you'll have me as an alley. I'll crush anyone who has the means to hurt you, or dishonour you. So, are you still my alley?"

"I'm your alley, but don't make the assumption that I'm an alley to the rest of your family!"

He smiled "Of course. This alley will be on your terms. But now, we should get you home. It's starting to get late." He lead me out towards a gate, where a coach waited for me outside. I turned around towards him, "Can I rely on you as both a friend, and an alley?"

Cesare cupped my face with his hands, "Of course, Lucrezia. If I can be of help as a friend. Good night, and may your betrothed answer all your prayers. He'll have to deal with Cardinal Borgia if he doesn't"

"Thank you, Cesare"

The coach escorted me swiftly home.

Mercuro stood in the door to our villa, "And where have you been so late?!"

"I went for a walk to clear my head. I took the chance now while the conclave was over."

The crease in between Mercurio's young eyes emerged once again, "I was worried about you. Nencia told me that she last saw you in the Vatican, and that you just disappeared after dinner."

"Like I said, Mercuro: I took a walk to clear my head. I'm dead nervous for tomorrow."

Mercurio shook his head, "Sorry, sweet sister. I'm never going to be able to understand the female mind. I just worried when you weren't in your bedroom, or in the garden. You're my sister, and I love you."

I gave him a hug, "Mercurio, I love you too! I'll always be your little sister. May I go to bed?"

Mercurio nodded, "Good night, sweet sister."

Tomorrow would be the day I met my future husband. I was literary going to meet my new life. Leonardo Medici. I wondered if it would be love. Love, like one reads of in the poems, and hears of in songs. A love which sweeps me of my feet. And hopefully we will enjoy a mutual love. Maybe he even is pretty, or even better: handsome. Leonardo may have the same handsome features as my friend and alley: Cesare Borgia.

I pray that father found me a good and gentle husband.


End file.
